


Healing

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter stays with Wade while he heals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

“For fuck’s sake, Spidey, stop it! You’re making me nervous!”

“ _I’m_  making  _you_  nervous? You’re bleeding out all over me!”

“It’s not like I’m going to  _die_!”

Peter snapped his mouth shut, a snide remark dying on his lips. What was he really supposed to say to  _that_? He didn’t really  _like_  Deadpool but somehow it didn’t stop his hands from trembling as he was desperately trying to stop the bleeding of Wade’s stomach. He saw more than he felt Deadpool’s hand grabbing his and gently prying it off the wound.

“Seriously, I’ll be fine,” he said softly. “You can go.”

“Go?”

“Yeah, you know. Go eat lunch. Spend some quality time with your girlfriend. Something. I bet you can think of a hundred more fun things to do than watch me bleed on some abandoned building’s floor.”

“Fun?”

“Jesus, kid, do I stutter? Or did you hit yourself in the head? Yes, fun. My life isn’t in imminent, or any for that matter, danger so you can, you know, go back to your thing. Whatever it is that teenagers do these days. I do hope it’s not crack though. You really shouldn’t be throwing your life away like that. Anyway, I’ll be good as new in no time. Well, maybe  _some_  time… I think my guts spilled out on the way and got left behind; it might take them a while to crawl back to me, but-”

Peter put his hand on Deadpool’s mouth to shut him up. Was Wade even serious? He really expected Peter to leave him there all alone to suffer? Because even with the healing factor it still had to hurt, right? Deadpool was  _impaled_. By fucking  _Rhino_! There was a  _hole_  in his stomach! Why was he so calm? Why was he so  _used_  to it?

“Hey, don’t go into a cardiac arrest on my account, Spidey,” said Wade with a chuckle, when he finally managed to remove Peter’s hand from his face. “What’s the big deal anyway? You don’t even like me.”

Peter cringed and he was grateful for the mask hiding his face. It wasn’t like he could deny it… But it was a normal, human thing to do!  _Everyone_  would have done it.  _He_  would have done it for everyone. Especially, when it was his fault…

“Look, I don’t need your teenage angst here, okay? And I definitely don’t need your pity. So unless you actually  _want_  to be here and keep me company, just fuck off and let me heal in peace without the overwhelming stench of your guilt smothering me.”

Peter was kind of… shocked. Usually, Deadpool was all over Peter, invading his personal space, serving him lame jokes and innuendos, always so clingy and pushy and…  _sweet_. It was weird to be so stunned by a small sample of behavior that actually  _fit_  the image of a crazy mercenary, but Wade had never treated Peter with anything other than his own special brand of kindness and respect. Peter was just surprised that Wade did see Peter as he really was, despite his silly hero-worship thing. Somehow, it made him feel better. And worse, at the same time. He should just get a grip, it wasn’t about him. It wasn’t him who was gushing blood from a wound the size of a watermelon.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he stammered eventually. “I’ll try not to feel too overwhelmingly guilty. It was my fault though.”

“Did you impale me on a giant horn? Did you suggest Rhino to do that? Did you at least guide him in my general direction?”

“You pushed me away and got hurt instead of me, and you know it!”

“Yeah, so I saved your life. It was my decision. And a pretty strategically valid one, too, considering. Wolverine would have done it. Cap probably would have done it. Get over it, Spidey, seriously. Think of it as having an omelet without breaking any eggs.”

“But I did break eggs, didn’t I. You got  _hurt_ , Wade, badly. You may not die, but you’re in pain.”

Wade sighed and patted Peter’s knee. “Pain, is something I am used to. Having everyone’s favorite superhero on my conscience when I could have saved him, is not.”

Peter bit his lips and breathed heavily through his nose. Why did Deadpool have to sound so _noble_  all of the sudden? It made Peter feel stupid. And grateful. Oh God, he didn’t even thank Wade!

“Thank you,” he blurted out. “I- I forgot to thank you. Thank you, Wade.”

Deadpool’s mask stretched as he smiled widely. “You’re welcome.”

Peter nodded curtly, suddenly embarrassed by the unsuspected honesty between them. He decided to distract himself from the weird pull on his stomach with simply asking Wade if there was anything he needed.

“A taco would be nice…”

“Maybe we should wait with food until you have something to put it in.”

“Heh. Right. How about a kiss then?”

Peter spluttered indignantly and Wade chuckled light-heartedly. Peter was really thankful for his mask; his cheeks were unusually hot for some reason. Usually he was more immune to Deadpool’s teasing.

“It’s a dying man’s wish, Spidey,” taunted Wade with a filthy grin.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to die!”

Wade winked at him. “Meh, I know. Still, it was worth a try.”

Peter scoffed and pushed lightly on Deadpool’s arm, settling himself in a more comfortable position. It was going to be long night.


End file.
